the eight eevee tounament
by ddrbeast123
Summary: How will Umbreon feel about his destiny. please review thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: the Eight Eevee's Tournament

Chapter 1

As I run from the trainers I find myself cornered between a cliff and the monstrous trainers. I wonder if I can run to the side or just pull off a stunt but now it too late they sent their pokemon out and are ready for battle. Now I stand face to face across from a Charizard a Scizor and a Metang. There is no choice but to battle I take precaution and study my opponent's moves and one by one they start to attack I am too slow to avoid them all and attack back. But as I am getting pounded all I want to say is help. The sky and everything around goes black.

"I choose you Umbreon." yells a trainer and a door opens to see me transport to a desktop.

"And you are choosing an Umbreon to enter in the Tounament. Ha that's not a very fond pick." A woman sitting across from tells the trainer behind me.

"Okay and your number will be... number 147." The woman prints out a paper with the number on it and in big letters THE 8 EEVEE TOURNAMENT and hangs it around my neck. The trainer picks me up and says.

"I will train you to win and you will be the best Eevee evolution in the world." He laughs with great pride like he already won the damn thing. I just gave him a dirty look but to him it probably looked just like another cute pokemon gesture. He now pulls a pokeball out and presses the white button in the middle. And now once again everything goes black. After awhile a light starts to grow and grow and grow and it turns into a giant flower field so peaceful and quiet. I jumped around and felt so free like never before. But now the sky opens up and I'm on a different terrain this terrain was actually real. And right beside me are the trainers and their other douche bag pokemon which I really wish I could murder.

"Okay guys now I gotta go and do some errands so help Umbreon train to win the tournament." The trainer rides off on his bike towards a big city.

"HAHAHAHAHA We are going to run you so bad that you are gonna wish you were never with us." Laughs the Charizard.

"Hey I have a question what is the Eight Eevee Tournament." They all give me blank stares like I just broke a law in community or something.

"It's the biggest event in the world; all the trainers from around the world bring their Eevee evolutions to it. The arena is one big trap the trainers let out the pokemon and they have to find one another and battle each other the last one standing moves to the next round. Did I also mention that the arena changes every round? And worst of all some Eevee's DIE." A tear dropped from my eye and hit the ground. My heart started racing with the thought in my head. Will I make it out alive or will there be a tombstone above my head. Then a Porygon z came out.

"are crying you really" It frantically talked as I deciphered the language. The Scizor spoke up.

"Shut up Porygon you don't know what it's like. Plus it is only a warriors dream to be the best. Like myself. But obviously you are not anything close to a warrior." Scizor laughed to himself

"Be Quiet you don't know what I can do." He looks around to see a Beedrill on a tree. "I'll defeat that Beedrill." I start to run towards the Beedrill while everyone behind started laughing and whispering to themselves. Right when I get to the Beedrill it stares down at me and continues its rest. I jump up and use bite on him which causes him to fall from the tree.

As I jump to celebrate, the Beedrill slowly flies up and starts to buzz really loud. And as I turn around I see a black swarm of beedrills in front of me. Ready for attack. The main Beedrill buzzes really loud once again now to see that they are now coming towards me. I turn around so fast that you couldn't see me. I started to run away but the Beedrills were catching up to me very, very fast.

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh." as I run the pokemon next to me are rolling on the ground laughing so hard. The Beedrills finally caught up to me and pounce on me like I were a football. They started stinging me left to right it was so painful. That I had to pull my one special move.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH DARK PULSE." A wicked purple wave traveled out from my body to make one giant circle hitting all of my opponents and finishing them off.

When I looked back at the Pokemon they all have their jaws dropped as they look into the field of Beedrill. The trainer comes back to also see the same sight. I jog up to the Pokemon.

"I thought you said I didn't have it in me. Hahahaha." My eyes grow heavy as I walk towards the Pokemon and eventually my legs collapse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"UMBREON... UMBREON." I open my eyes to see me in a stretcher and my trainers face practically smooshed into mine. I get put into a room with tools hanging all over the walls like some sort of mad laboratory. They checked my pulse and everything else to came to the conclusion that I used up all my energy and needed sleep.

When the nurse opens the door my trainer frantically talks to her like it were the end of the world. But all she tells him to do is "SSSSHHHH he's sleeping." she tells him while going back to her job. My trainer goes up to the window to see me resting peacefully curled up. So for the next hour he just stands there and watches me. After the long view he releases some of his pokemon and tells them that they need to help me in all the ways they can to help me strive forward in this tournament. When I wake up in the morning all I see are the pokemon and the trainers head hovering over me to see if I'm awake. And once I am, BOOM! We are out of the hospital no goodbyes or anything. So my trainer did research on the tournament and everything to look up traps, techniques, and most importantly how to use the environment to your advantage. As I am on my way to talk to the other pokemon the trainer hurries up and starts to walk next to me. We finally make it to the pokemon who are waiting to train me which I am very excited about.

"Alright guys Umbreon has a very important tournament coming up in a couple days. And bad news they also put up a new qualification round so not anyone can go in there anymore. You are going to have to do an obstacle course the top 128 will qualify. Then you have the first round when you are fighting 3 other contenders and if you win. You are in the top 32 which is going to be in a giant dangerous jungle full of traps and battles but that round won't end till there is one remaining which leaves us to the ferocious four which will now be a one on one battle on a giant platform. But be warned the edges on the platform will fall every 10 seconds so watch out there. And then the final round. If you get there you're amazing. Another one on one battle except this is on a map with five balance beams all parallel from each other you must fight on these whoever falls first loses. So yep that's how it goes." I look up at him and nod in great confidence.

"But your first trial will be with Porygon Z and he will tell you about traps." Porygon z hurries up and takes me into the forest.

"Okay competition this in to you have avoid obstacles dangerous." He says haphazardly. Once again I have to translate the crazy talk but it takes like twenty seconds.

"Follow flags the that forest lead through the." I take my mark as I stare into the distance of the forest. Porygon spins crazily out of control. I Iook back at him laughing while he gives me my mark.

"Set Go Ready." I take off and within the first two steps I am already laying at the bottom of the hole. Porygon picks me up and drags me out of the hole to say.

"BRRZ BIGNIX FIGN TOPSIL." I give him a dimwitted look.

"Suspicious things for watch." I understand now. Traps are not about running like a complete moron they are about being cautious for suspicious objects and being wary of your every move.

"Set Go ready." I run and stop then just walk through to inspect areas and predict traps. While dodging things from swinging hammers to electric fences. I finally made it out to jump with excitement but when I jumped I realized the ground felt different so I jumped to the side and once I did. A giant catapult flung a bunch of fake grass and leaves...

"HAHAHAHA I am so good." I turn around very suddenly in great confidence to see a giant hammer swinging at me at a very high speed. my smile goes away within milliseconds thinking crap i need too watch my step. Then just WWWAAAMMM! here i am at the start again.

"Suck you."

"YOU KNOW WHAT WHY DON"T YOU SPEAK RIGHT OKAY!"

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZ." He starts to spin in circles really fast. Knowing that he was going to attack me i take off towards the woods where the dangerous obstacles are alligned in different formations. I had a wary eye of where all the obstacles were at. but as I'm running through, spikes and trap doors are flying everywhere but as scared as i am i don't even care about the traps or anything i just wanted to get away from the psychotic machine that is still chasing me. I finally see an opening at the end of the woods with all of the other pokemon waiting there laughing at me running from the haphazard Porygon z.

"GRAAAAAAA HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP MEEEEEEE!" I shoot out of the woods at the speed of lightning with Porygon z behind me. Scizor speeds up to catch up with porygon z and try's to hold him back but he turns around uses a quick psybeam on him Scizor lets go and charges after him. Charizard charges at Scizor to stop him but Scizor slips from his grip. So now there is a train of pokemon chasing each other.

"SSSSSTTTTOOOOPPPPPPPPP!" The pokemon trainer came out and stands in front of all of us. Knowing me I just darted right past him. But about ten seconds later I turn back to see all of the pokemon standing in front of trainer. The trainer then turns his head, nods, then walks the other way. I feel guilty for not listening to him so I start to run after him the trainer turns around once more.

"Next time... when I say stop you better listen." He gives me this evil look with his eyes squinted very tight. I wish I could say something back but I just remembered that people can't understand us pokemon. So I just nodded my head in agreement. He walks away again and points his finger to an old rickety bridge.

"You sleep under there tonight." He walks very slow and calmly away with his head down into the dark. I start to walk towards him but Scizor gets in the way and swings his giant claw at me basically telling me to get the hell away. I walk away to the bridge and lay down. I'm extremely depressed at the stupid situation I wish I could have had a second chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A couple minutes later a pair of Poochyena.

"Why do you follow such a loser? Heh heh." Asked the Poochyena 1

"Yeah that guy is just putting you down." Laughed Poochyena 2

"Shut up you don't know me I'm doing this for pride and the Eight Eevee Tournament." I yelled at both of them startling them both but still coming to antogonize me.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH that big tournament good luck you're going to need it because the reigning champ has been murdering that competition for the past 6 years." Smiled Poochyena 1

"So you'll be like his little punching bag, and to speak of it he is also an Umbreon." Joked number 2. All of a sudden I hear a mighty yell from a not so far Mightyena.

"Oh no it's dad." The second Poochyena quivered behind the frightened brother. The both of them are fighting with each other to see who will stand up to him. But as they argue time is running out and finally he reachs to pair of them who are standing right next to me scared out of their minds.

"HAVE YOU BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME." The dad yells

"Y-Y-Yes we're sorry." The dad strikes the first one knocking him out right away. It finally came to me that he would abuse them a lot so I got up.

"STOP IT"

"And who are you"

"My name is Batsu (Means punishment) and I'm not going to let you hurt them anymore."

"HAHA I've faced your kind before and you guys are too easy so get out of my way." I block him from hitting the second Poochyena.

"You little GRRRRRRR." He starts to charge after me. Hitting me on the side very hard. The pain struck through my whole body I could hardly get up from it. But I realized that I can't let him hurt the little ones. So I stand up with my head held high.

"Ha that barely hurt." He flares his nostrils with great anger and charges at me one more time. I dodge thinking of a battle plan. But finally a thought pops up in my head.

He charges at me one more time but this time I dodge and use shadow ball, it hits him. He stands there for a second and cracks his neck on both sides.

"That felt like a little tap... give me all you got." He runs at a slower pace and tries to use bite on me but he fails because he is moving to slow." So I turn around and use a bunch of moves combined together that I didn't even know I could do it just looked like a bright light and that's it but after that everything went black again.

"Yo you awake." I open my eyes to see both of the Poochyena siblings standing over me with big smiles on their faces.

"You beat our dads' ass he ran away after that big move you did." The girl Poochyena jumps up and down excitedly. While I stand up and walk away from them. When I think back to what my trainer told me. So I stopped and turned around to the excited little jackals.

"So why is your name Batsu."

"Because I punish anybody that makes me mad... What is it you guys want now?" The boy Poochyena inches toward me scared to ask something.

"W-Well we were ummmmm... wondering if we could... train with you and your trainer."

The question catches me off guard.

"Wait till tomorrow when he comes back I will ask him but for now lets go to bed it looks like it is getting late."


End file.
